


.-.. --- ...- .

by AgentSkyeMorse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Morse Code, prompts, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkyeMorse/pseuds/AgentSkyeMorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because as cliche as it was it had to be perfect.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>For an Anonymous on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.-.. --- ...- .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangrl122](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fangrl122).



> I'm trying to get my muse back to work so I'm asking on tumblr for prompts for any fandom or pair (if I don't know it/don't like it I'll let you know) to write a short one-shot in 30 minutes.

Skye had learnt binary code in a day and a half, she’d started learning basic coding in a week, she’d taught herself to read four different languages to help with her hacking, had May as a teacher in martial arts, could knock a kid out by the time she was seven after grwoing up in the foster system.

She’d never paid so much focus and attention to learning something as she did to Morse Code.

Every dot, every dash was agonised over until she was seeing spots and lines when she closed her eyes.

Because as cliche as it was it had to be perfect.

She’d been on a mission in Australia, tracking down an 0-8-4 in a mine with Joey and Lincoln when she’d seen the rock - and it turns out her powers are strong enough to shape diamonds. Between her and Lincoln they managed to vibrate and electrify the rough edges and shape the diamond into a neat little rock that refracted light like nothing she’d ever seen before.

Joey - the romantic sap that he was - had readily vollunteered his powers as well, forging the band of the ring to a perfect fit and making sure it had a tight grip on the diamond.

The night was meant to be sweet and romantic; dinner for two at candlelight, stars, no interuptions.

The night turned out to be a circus of people constantly knocking, an attempted security breech and Bobbi ending up in the medical wing with a broken arm.

“Hey.” The blonde caught Skye as she paced in front of her hospital bed. “I’m fine, Skye, I’ll be back to normal in no time.” The plain white cast stood out against her buttermilk skin.

“I know.” The brunette huffed, fingers absently brushing against her knuckles. “I just-I wanted one date where someone doesn’t end up injured. Is that really too much?”

“In our line of work; maybe.” Bobbi cracked a smile, but it only served to make Skye’s frown deepen.

“And did it have to be your left arm?” A kick at the leg of the bed.

“You’d prefer I break my right arm?” One perfectly arched eyebrow stopped her in her tracks.

“Yes. I mean no, I’d prefer it if none of your bones were broken, I just-” no candles, no stars, no carefully thought out, romantic speech. The ring was out of her pock, felt warm in her hand. “Give me your arm.” Skye grabbed up a marker from a nearby table, reaching for Bobbi’s broken arm. Dots and dashes carefully marked out, too nervous to say the question out loud.

The ring had similar dots and dashes - the reason she’d slaved over Morse code for three days - except those spelt out ‘LOVE’ along the inside of the band. The dots and dashes mingling on Bobbi’s new cast spelt out the question.

“Skye?” She could feel blue eyes on her, but refused to look up. “Rockstar.” A light touch against the hand holding the ring made her look up. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Brown eyes widened, her heartrate quickening.

“Yes, Skye.” Bobbi grinned, “yes today, yes tomorrow, yes everyday for the rest of my life.”

“That’s a lot of yes.” Skye blinked.

“You’re a lot to say yes to.” The brunette’s hand finally opened, letting the blonde see the ring. the ring would have been a perfect fit, but the cast came too low on her hand.

“I wanted tonight to be perfect.”

“It already is.” A tender kiss on her lips.

“You are so corny.” Skye snorted, letting Bobbi loop her unbroken arm around her waist and pull her closer.

“Yeah, but I have a broken arm, so I’m allowed to be corny.” The blonde’s breath tickled her neck as she spoke.

“You’re going to milk this more than Hunter, huh?”

“I’m thinking sponge baths and a lot of pity sex from my _fiance_.”


End file.
